1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination tool for assembling and dismantling a lock nut of a bearing of a wheel axle of a wheeled vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, the distal end of the wheel axle of an automobile is pivotally provided with a bearing, and a lock nut is screwed on the outside of the bearing for positioning the bearing. It is necessary to remove the lock nut previously for replacing the bearing when the bearing is worn out.
A first kind of a conventional lock nut includes a hexagonal nut or an octagonal nut. In general, the operator may use a hexagonal socket wrench for assembling and dismantling the hexagonal lock nut, and may use an octagonal socket wrench for assembling and dismantling the octagonal lock nut.
A second conventional lock nut of a bearing of a wheel axle of a wheeled vehicle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 includes a disk-shaped lock nut which defines a screw hole 1, and two opposite insertion holes 2. Referring to FIG. 2, the operator may use an elongated tool which is provided with two insertion stubs 3 that may be respectively inserted into the insertion holes 2 of the disk-shaped lock nut, for assembling and dismantling the disk-shaped lock nut.
However, the operator has to additionally prepare hand tools of different specifications and types so as to assemble and dismantle lock nuts of different kinds and sizes, such as a hexagonal lock nut, an octagonal lock nut, a disk-shaped lock nut or the like, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the operator when assembling and dismantling the lock nuts.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination tool for assembling and dismantling a lock nut of a bearing of a wheel axle of a wheeled vehicle, wherein the combination tool can be used to assemble and dismantle lock nuts of different kinds and sizes, without having to prepare tools of different specifications and types, thereby greatly facilitating the operator assembling and dismantling the lock nuts.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a combination tool for assembling and dismantling a lock nut of a bearing of a wheel axle of a wheeled vehicle, comprising a middle column, a first clamp block, a second clamp block, a regulating threaded rod, and a support rod, wherein:
the middle column has a first end having an end face having an axial center defining a polygonal recess;
the first clamp block and the second clamp block are located at two sides of the middle column, and a distance between the first clamp block and the middle column is equal to that between the second clamp block and the middle column, each of the first clamp block and the second clamp block has one end respectively provided with a clamp pawl;
the regulating threaded rod is radially extended through the middle column, so that the middle column is positioned at a middle section of the regulating threaded rod, the regulating threaded rod has a first end provided with a first threaded section and a second end provided with a second threaded section having a screw direction opposite to that of the first threaded section, the first threaded section and the second threaded section are respectively extended through the first clamp block and the second clamp block, so that a distance between the first clamp block and the second clamp block can be adjusted; and
the support rod is in turn extended through the second clamp block, the middle column and the first clamp block, to support and position the middle column, the first clamp block, and the second clamp block.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.